


Sospesi sulla terra, migliaia di sogni

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non ne aveva la più pallida idea e, a dire il vero, cominciava a sospettare che “Allen” non fosse un’entità congruente. Anzi, forse non esisteva affatto.</i><br/>Raccolta di drabbles e flashfics a sfondo generale, romance e introspettivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I mille volti

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene dalla "canzone del musicista", presa in una delle sue prime traduzioni. So che ne sono state fatte altre, probabilmente più corrette, ma questa mi piace moltissimo e... ormai il titolo è quello.  
> DISCLAIMER: non possiedo D.Gray-man.

_Raccolta di drabbles e flashfics_

…and then the boy fell deeply asleep…  
The gasping flames within the ashes, one by one,  
rise up and expand on that beloved face.  
Thousands of dreams falling onto the earth…  
On the night when those silver eyes trembled  
you were born shining brightly.  
No matter how many hundred millions of years have passed,  
and no matter how many times this prayer is buried back to the earth,  
I shall continue to pray…  
Please, give this child love…  
Place a kiss on this hand I held.

**Song of the musician**

****  
#01 - I mille volti   


  
Esorcista? Quattordicesimo? Distruttore del tempo?  
Quale di questi?  
Non ne aveva la più pallida idea e, a dire il vero, cominciava a sospettare che “Allen” non fosse un’entità congruente. Anzi, forse non esisteva affatto. Era l’ingannevole superficie a specchio di un lago, nero e mulinante appena sotto il pelo dell’acqua; l’unica cosa visibile prima che una fortuita reazione chimica iniziasse la precipitazione, ridando forma e volontà ai volti mescolati dalla violenza in un tempo lontano.  
Chinò il capo, stanco.  
Ignorava così tanto. Troppe cose per capire, per decidere cosa fare.  
 _«Tradì il conte…»_  
 _«La profezia…»_  
 _«…aveva un fratello…»_  
Per non avere paura.  
 _«Se ti dicessi che, diventato quattordicesimo, dovresti uccidere tutte le persone a te più care?»_  


(115 words)


	2. Arerina 50 sentences [set alfa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set taken from 50_sentences comm.

01\. ( _comfort_ , consolazione)

Prima di conoscerla non c’erano stati consolazione o sicurezza, né il calore di un’amicizia confidenziale (Mana era stato un padre eccentrico e Cross era tutto tranne che caloroso).

 

02\. ( _kiss_ , bacio)

Anche certe effusioni mancavano dalla sua infanzia e Allen si trovava spesso a invidiare i baci che le madri davano ai figli, per le strade e nei negozi, finché Linali non lo scoprì: s’applicò tanto bene da colmare “l’imperdonabile mancanza”.

 

03\. ( _soft_ , morbido)

Le sue labbra erano morbide come petali di un fiore.

 

04\. ( _pain_ , dolore)

Certo non mancavano momenti d’incertezza e di dolore, ma erano ben accetti, prova che quell’amore viveva.

 

05\. ( _potatoes_ , patate)

«Ormai sono diventato bravo a riconoscere quei momenti» commentò Allen, guardando con esasperazione in tavola «perché ti “cadono” patate in tutte le mie porzioni pur sapendo che le detesto.»

 

06\. ( _rain_ , pioggia)

Gli chiedeva sempre scusa, dopo, anche se magari la colpa era divisa a metà; un’esclamazione sincera e una pioggia di baci, e pace era fatta.

 

07\. ( _chocolate_ , cioccolata)

Lui preferiva invece regalarle del cioccolato, sottratto alle scorte dell’ordine ― sollievo sentimentale e pretesto per farla mangiare un po’ di più.

 

08\. ( _happiness_ , felicità)

La felicità dell’altro era il desiderio più grande, per questo s’impegnavano tanto.

 

09\. ( _telephone_ , telefono)

«Sì, d’accordo, va bene ed è bello, siete innamorati, il mondo brilla, gli uccellini cantano, gli ho addirittura permesso di vivere… ma Linali-chan, non morirebbe nessuno se ogni tanto vi staccaste dal telefono, accidenti.»

 

10\. ( _ear_ , orecchio)

«Preferiresti che gli stessi appiccicata tutto il giorno a parlargli nell’orecchio, fratellone?»

 

11\. ( _name_ , nome)

All’altro capo del filo (della linea interna) Allen rideva, cogliendo minacce mescolate al suo nome e le arcigne risposte della sua ragazza.

 

12\. ( _sensual_ , sensuale)

Parlarsi era bello in qualunque circostanza e con qualunque mezzo, però erano i momenti in cui l’aveva fisicamente accanto, a sorridergli e toccarlo, che gli ricordavano quanto più sensuale fosse di persona.

 

13\. ( _death_ , morte)

Con lei tutto era una piccola morte: un sorriso, un cruciverba, persino uno stupidissimo caffè.

 

14\. ( _sex_ , sesso)

E ad essere sincero aveva avuto paura di quell’altra, quella vera, prima di conoscerla, perché era certo che gli avrebbe rubato l’anima.

 

15\. ( _touch_ , tocco)

Ce n’era voluto del bello e del buono, infatti, per abituarsi al suo tocco ― le prese e le spinte rozze della battaglia, figurarsi quello intimo dei momenti rubati.

 

16\. ( _weakness_ , debolezza)

Non che per Linali fosse diverso: pur abituata al contatto umano, la sola presenza di Allen aveva il potere di scuoterle le ginocchia; una debolezza che lui trovava divertente, considerato il tipo di innocenza che usava.

 

17\. ( _tears_ , lacrime)

Poi c’erano le lacrime… con lui piangeva per ogni sorta di motivo, pur sapendo che lo feriva.

 

18\. ( _speed_ , velocità)

A volte usava la sua velocità inumana per fuggire, per impedirgli di vedere.

 

19\. ( _wind_ , vento)

Allen non gliel’aveva mai detto che sapeva comunque ― quando lei correva s’alzava un vento dolente, che gli sferzava il volto e il petto ― preferiva cercarla con dedizione, la mente già volta al modo di rallegrarla.

 

20\. ( _freedom_ , libertà)

E c’era una libertà sconosciuta, stranamente spaventosa nella nozione di poterla amare.

 

21\. ( _life_ , vita)

A entrambi la vita aveva mostrato un’altra porta, al di là della quale si stendeva un futuro dove i campi bruciati dalla guerra rifiorivano.

 

22\. ( _jealousy_ , gelosia)

Per questo non poteva impedirsi di essere così gelosa, quando quella Rhode o qualcun’altra gli ronzava troppo intorno.

 

23\. ( _hands_ , mani)

Lo prendeva per mano (indipendentemente da quale delle due fosse, cosa che gli posava sempre un sorriso sulle labbra) e lanciava dardi dagli occhi, sfidando in silenzio le rivali.

 

24\. ( _taste_ , assaggio)

«Un assaggio della vera Linali» ridacchiò Allen quando se ne accorse.

 

25\. ( _devotion_ , devozione)

Nessuno dei due, però, nonostante i lazzi e le battute, dubitava della serietà e devozione dell’altro.

 

26\. ( _forever_ , per sempre)

«“Per sempre” è un parolone. _Finché avrò fiato in corpo_ , amore. Ti basta così?»

 

27\. ( _blood_ , sangue)

Lei aveva risposto di sì… per questo si disperò al vedere le prime chiazze del suo sangue macchiare la terra.

 

28\. ( _sickness_ , malattia)

«E’ come un cancro, Lina ― un sordido virus preso quand’ero senza difese ― e questa malattia ora mi mangerà dall’interno.»

 

29\. ( _melody_ , melodia)

In quel momento lei odiò: l’arca, il destino e Mana, che aveva insegnato ad Allen la struggente melodia colpevole d’aver risuonato col Noè assopito.

 

30\. ( _star_ , stella)

Triste, tracciò col dito la linea frastagliata che gli attraversava la guancia, soffermandosi sulla stella che presto (troppo presto!) sarebbe stata divisa dalle stigmate maledette.

 

31\. ( _nowhere_ , nessun luogo)

«Non voglio andare da nessuna parte; restiamo qui, a casa, a rammollire stravaccati sul divano.»

 

32\. ( _confusion_ , confusione)

«Credo che tu non abbia le idee molto chiare, tesoro: hai confuso per divano una piattaforma lercia, battuta a tutte le ore del giorno, in piena sala comune e lontana anni luce dal concetto di privacy!»

 

33\. ( _fear_ , paura/timore)

In occasioni del genere lo coglieva un pungente timore di dispiacerle, di spingerla ad allontanarsi ancora prima che il breve tempo a loro disposizione esaurisse; allora la accontentava in tutto, senza protestare.

 

34 . ( _lightning/thunder_ , lampo/tuono)

Un tuono vibrò nell’aria, accecandoli al pari dell’euforia che li guidava nel buio, affamati dei loro corpi.

 

35\. ( _bonds_ , legami)

Ed ecco: a poco a poco, filo per filo, avevano tessuto tra loro una trama di legami così fitta che, al momento della recisione, li avrebbe lasciati in un mondo senza gravità e senza ancoraggi.

 

36\. ( _market_ , mercato)

«Lascia perdere adesso, i rifornimenti non sono arrivati e il signor Jerry vuole che andiamo al mercato a raccattare la cena ― sì, noi, chi altri? ― lo so che non ce la faremo mai!»

 

37\. ( _technology_ , tecnologia)

Ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo della tecnologia per salvare tutto (spesa, piedi, schiene), ma se potevano vivere anche un solo pomeriggio da coppia normale certi inconvenienti sparivano.

 

38\. ( _gift_ , regalo)

«E questo l’ho preso mentre non guardavi: pensierino.»

 

39\. ( _smile_ , sorriso)

Linali ringraziò con un sorriso, riconoscendo il fermaglio che aveva tanto agognato durante la visita precedente al negozio.

 

40\. (innocence, innocenza)

«Io credo che tu abbia diritto più di chiunque altro… fin dal primo giorno, parlandoti, ho pensato che tu possedessi la _vera_ innocenza.»

 

41\. ( _completion_ , conclusione)

Con quelle semplici parole riusciva a infondergli la pace dello spirito, la stessa calma silenziosa presente alla conclusione delle missioni.

 

42\. ( _clouds_ , nubi)

Eppure non poteva durare a lungo, lo sapevano entrambi: fra acquazzoni e schiarite, nubi più nere s’addensavano all’orizzonte.

 

43\. ( _sky_ , cielo)

«Ma ora il cielo è sereno, abbracciami, ti prego.»

 

44\. ( _heaven_ , paradiso)

Stringerlo forte era la sua unica ancora, un paradiso piccolo ed economico ma di inestimabile, insostituibile valore.

 

45\. ( _hell_ , inferno)

E poi venne l’inferno, amaro e feroce come il sogghigno che le rivolse tra le rovine.

 

46\. ( _sun_ , sole)

L’occhio del sole, coi suoi raggi ondulati, fu il primo a guardarla… e a sgretolarsi.

 

47\. ( _moon_ , luna)

L’occhio della luna, il secondo: la morte del Pierrot.

 

48\. ( _waves_ , onde)

Il dolore la colpì a ondate, torturandola con la stessa, metodica perseveranza che aveva amato in Allen, e per quanto lo chiamasse, lo supplicasse di tornare indietro, la terra continuò a spaccarsi sotto il peso del suo pensiero d’acciaio.

 

49\. ( _hair_ , capelli)

Fu soltanto una volta accasciata a terra, i capelli incollati al viso dalle lacrime, che poté udire una vibrazione familiare ― come un’onda elettromagnetica, residuo di uno struggente, antico Big Bang… la _sua_ canzone.

 

50\. ( _supernova_ )

E all’improvviso una luce attraversava il cielo, squarciandolo, addensandosi in un’abbagliante supernova, al centro della quale c’era lui: vincitore, nel corpo e nello spirito, a sorriderle con felice nostalgia.


	3. Three to twelve

  
**#03 - Sprechi**   


 

«Che spreco» sentenziò Kanda, posando le bacchette.  
Erano seduti alla mensa, al loro tavolo, e Allen stava spazzolando la solita montagna di vivande.  
Alzò la testa da un pasticcio di carne, sibilando; levò gli occhi al cielo, si sfilò dai denti una lisca di pesce e sorrise con calore polare.  
«Però non ti sembra uno spreco, hm, quando li brucio per salvarti il culo?»  
Dirimpetto a lui, protetto dal muro degli avanzi, Lavi lanciò uno sguardo a Linali.  
Lei cominciò a mangiare il budino a grandi cucchiaiate, sperando stavolta di finirlo.  
«Cos’hai detto, fagiolino?»  
Era in arrivo l’ennesima scazzottata.

(100)

 

[Omake]  
«Io ti piego, io ti spezzo, io ti―»  
«Rompo?»  
«Questi preliminari sono proprio invecchiati, Kanda» commentò Allen, proseguendo per la propria strada.

 

 **  
#04 – Scommesse   
**

 

E alla fine anche il bookman svenne, accasciandosi sulla schiena del nipote per unirsi alla non indifferente pila di sbronzi. Era stato un rivale temibile, senza dubbio. Non però al livello che si era aspettato.  
Allen finì il bicchiere e si versò un nuovo giro, appoggiandosi al muro con aria annoiata. Poi razziò la totalità delle scommesse usando la suola del tallone.  
 _Dunque ho vinto io. Bah, che gente, ubriaca per un sorsetto di whisky e rum. Col maestro si beveva di molto peggio._  
Le bottiglie tintinnarono.  
Dall’ammucchiata provenne un mugolio sofferente. Lui sogghignò, incapace di risparmiarselo.

(97)

 

  
**#05 - Disposizione**   


 

Allen osservò il palloncino rosa con un sorriso affettuoso, poi lo pinzò e accolse lo scoppio senza sobbalzare, soddisfatto.  
Rhode spalancò la bocca, affrontata.  
«No, brutto, brutto... bastardo!» E pestò i piedi per tutta la sala, mentre Lero le intimava di calmarsi. «Cattivo cattivo cattivo!»  
Tiky Mick posizionò il calice di vino rosso in controluce, osservando la scena in silenzio, disinteressato.  
 _Non capisco se le dispiaccia per il giocattolo o goda dei dispetti di Walker. Conoscendola, non mi stupirei della seconda._  
Una cosa era sicura, il ragazzo confermava d’aver fegato.  
Quel vecchio traditore del quattordicesimo ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.

(100)

 

 **  
#06 – La poeticità di questi giorni   
**

 

Giulietta s’affacciò al balcone e levò gli occhi al cielo di cartapesta, sospirando con insistenza.  
«Oh Romeo, Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo…»  
«Ronf.»  
«Dimentica il tuo nome?»  
«Romeo s’è addormentato fra i cespugli» commentò una voce fuori campo, laconica. «Ve l’avevo detto che Lavi non andava bene.»  
«Preferivi che Kanda stesse lì a fare la bella statuina?»  
«E Allen, allora? Perché non lui?»  
«Non sono ammessi cibi in scena.»  
 _Balle_ , pensò l’interessato, nero. _Non voleva che baciassi Linali. Perché a_ me _, lei l’avrebbe lasciato fare._

(91) _  
_

**  
#07 – Part-timers   
**

 

«Jerry, scusa, hai un momento?» chiese l’incauto impiegato della scientifica.  
«Certo, dimmi pure.»  
«Volevo chiederti…»  
«Sì?»  
«Ecco, per caso sei gay?»  
Poco dopo Allen fissava detto impiegato dall’asciuga-stoviglie, impietoso. «Benvenuto nelle cucine della sede, amico. Ti dò l’orario di lavoro: leva alle quattro di mattina, stop alle dieci di sera, con due pause di quindici minuti previste per l’ora di pranzo e l’ora di cena, più qualche extra se c’è poca gente. Ah, a proposito dell’ematoma. Spiacente, il ghiaccio è appena finito (vai a prepararne dell’altro) e le bistecche pure: dovrai tenertelo.»

(100)

 

  
**#08 – Imperatori e buffoni**   


 

Ne aveva visti parecchi di circhi, nella sua vita: un mucchio di giostre, animali e matti da legare. Tuguri senza un attimo di pace, impegnati ad agitarsi giorno e notte tra le loro ferraglie.  
E, conseguenza inevitabile, un po’ di quella follia collettiva era penetrata nel suo spirito. Non si vedeva, forse?  
«Il Clown Incoronato» bisbigliava la gente per i corridoi, riverente.  
«Io lo trovo fantastico!» esclamò Lavi un pomeriggio, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
Allen lo squadrò per un attimo, sul punto di offenderlo. Ma si trattenne, consapevole della sua sincerità.  
 _Mi sento più un buffone della sorte, però_.

(100)

  
**#09 – Il complesso dilaga**   


 

A mezzanotte spaccata cominciò. A mezzanotte e cinque quattro porte si aprirono sullo stesso corridoio.  
«Ma cos’è?» mugugnò Lavi.  
«Avete finito di fare casino?!» ringhiò Kanda.  
«Guarda che non siamo noi» rimbeccò Allen.  
Bookman sr. strinse le palpebre. «Sembra provenire dall’ala est.»  
Più in là si spalancò la porta del cuoco Jerry, che emerse coperto di cerone, bigodini e vestaglia.  
«Oh, lo so io cosa succede! Stanno facendo una serenata a Komui-tan!»  
Nessuno mancò di notare l’inquietante brillio negli occhi di Linali. « _Prego_?»  
E s’era dileguata nella notte, sui suoi stivali oscuri.  
«…»  
«Ditemi che non è vero. Non anche lei.»

(105)

 

 **  
#10 – Diario   
**

 

«…quindi, in conclusione e senza tema d’esagerare, posso dire che la giornata numero 1787 è stata piena e redditizia!»  
Con un clic soddisfatto, Komui Li spense il registratore. Lo posò nel cassetto della scrivania, chiuse lo scomparto, si terse la fronte e s’alzò dalla poltroncina. Così facendo smise di dare le spalle alla porta e, con la coda dell’occhio, notò che era aperta.  
No, “gremita” era un termine più corretto.  
Un numeroso pubblico di zombie s’era assiepato tra lo stipite e la finestra del corridoio, chi a piedi nudi, chi con una sveglia in mano (l’una di notte), ma tutti rigorosamente in pigiama.  
«Allora? Finito il soliloquio, responsabile?»

(114)

 

  
**#11 – Gioco d’azzardo?**   


 

«L’altra notte ho giocato a _poker_ » gongolò Lavi, un sorriso scemo sulla bocca, accavallando le gambe sul tavolino.  
«Embè?» fece Allen, laconico.  
«Davvero? E con chi?» ridacchiò un altro.  
«Io a scala quaranta» interloquì un terzo, ammiccando.  
«Briscola!»  
« _Scopone._ » L’ultimo fu sgomitato.  
«E tu, Bakanda?»  
«Io ho di meglio da fare.»  
«Buh, tu sì che non sai goderti la vita.» Il sogghigno di Lavi era inspiegabilmente assurdo quando si rivolse di nuovo ad Allen. «E che mi dici di te?»  
«Io? Un solitario, non sapevo della bisca.»  
Il ragazzo non si spiegò mai l’esplosione d’ilarità che seguì.

(100)

 

  
**#12 – Attitudine all’autoconservazione mancata**   


 

Forse Lavi non era abbastanza astuto per vivere, a conti fatti; e dopo averlo guardato scavarsi la fossa per una settimana, Bookman senior si chiese dove avesse sbagliato con lui. Non era questione di essere o non essere un buon bookman. Era semplice istinto di autoconservazione. Se Lavi non lo possedeva, allora rassegnarsi era l’unica soluzione dignitosa.  
Niente infatti l’avrebbe salvato dalla giusta ira di un Allen Walker, ridicolizzato davanti a tutto l’ordine per colpa di alcune metafore non colte divulgate dalla sua boccaccia.  
«Lavi, perché ci hai trascinati qui?» chiese Linali Li, stanca.  
«Col ricatto, oltretutto» sottolineò Kanda.  
«Sta venendo tardi…» aggiunse timidamente Miranda Lotte.  
«Beh, perché oggi è il compleanno di Allen, no? Giocheremo fino all’alba! Senza limiti! Ti va, Allen?»  
«Veramente io non―»  
«Su, su, che gioco preferisci? Monopoli? Twister? Carte? Eh?»  
Nel vedere l’esitazione del ragazzo, l’illuminazione e poi la sua ombra luciferina sghignazzare sul muro, fregandosi le mani, il vecchio scosse la testa.  
«Strip poker in sala grande.»  
 _Addio, nipote._

(170) _  
_


	4. Little queen of nightmares

“I started a joke, which started the whole world crying,  
But I didn’t see that the joke was on me, oh no.”  
 ** _I started a joke_ , Bee Gees**

 

Chissà cos’era stato a cambiare le cose.  
Forse aveva sentito un richiamo lontano già quel giorno, nel mettere piede dentro la città che si riavvolgeva. S’era impegnata a recuperare l’Innocenza e gli altri, Conte compreso, avevano considerato il suo piccolo viaggio come un capriccio (uno dei tanti). Dopotutto, anche se era la fredda, orgogliosa primogenita, il suo corpo e la sua mente erano rimasti giovani.  
Certe notti Rhode rabbrividiva al pensiero che quella fosse la loro vera opinione.  
Lei non era piccola. Non era impulsiva. Non conosceva ingenuità.  
E loro non dovevano crederlo, perché, se un giorno avesse ceduto e deciso di tradirli, voleva che fossero preparati. Soprattutto il Conte. A chi non lo conosceva appariva tanto forte, impenetrabile, indistruttibile, ma lei sapeva la verità. L’aveva visto _piangere_ quando l’arca originaria era crollata… Il voltafaccia di un altro Noè l’avrebbe distrutto; e lei… lei camminava al suo fianco dall’inizio; di lei si fidava ciecamente.  
 _Heh._  
L’ironia non andò perduta. C’era un altro, infatti, che aveva goduto di tanta fiducia in passato.  
I segreti di quella persona restavano nascosti e disonesti tuttora; tutti tranne uno. Rhode, che l’aveva conosciuto e odiato più di chiunque altro per il suo tradimento, ebbe voglia di piangere quando vide i suoi occhi guardarla da quelli di Allen Walker.  
Perché? Perché due volte in un’anima gentile, in uno spirito pulito che lei non poteva toccare? Come se fosse possibile per un Noè esser capace di onestà, gentilezza, di tolleranza verso gli uomini. _Perché_ un bambino come lui?  
Probabilmente per sputarle in faccia la sua truculenza.  
Loro due, infatti, erano poli opposti. Voleva convincersene, si sforzò di convincersene: una leonessa non può smettere di cacciare; sarebbe come togliere il fuoco a un drago.  
Eppure eccola, se ne stava lì, muta in un angolo, sul punto di cadere in pezzi. Una mocciosa nuda di fronte al bisogno di _imparare_.  
 _No, avevo giurato…_  
Ma in un angolo buio del suo mondo sapeva che ormai era troppo tardi. Era solo questione di tempo. Le cose non erano cambiate, erano tornate al punto di partenza. Con un particolare in più: finalmente l’aveva ritrovato.  
E, egoista, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare. La sua ipocrita ritrosia, il suo corpo, le sue risate ingenue, il suo cuore grigio traboccante di ideali le appartenevano; li desiderava con avidità, al di sopra di ogni cosa.  
Dei figli di Noè lei era la prima, lui l’ultimo.  
Se avesse teso abbastanza il braccio il cerchio si sarebbe chiuso, e le loro mani toccate. Il prezzo era solo la dannazione.


	5. Cinquanta malizie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla 50_sentences comm.

  
01\. ( _ring_ , cerchio)  
Una volta l’aveva visto, frugando tra le sue cose… il doppio cerchio del mistero, intessuto di simboli astrusi.

02\. ( _hero_ , eroe)  
All’epoca non aveva capito; in fondo, a _lui_ era sempre piaciuto atteggiarsi all’eroe e quello doveva far parte del gioco.

03\. ( _memory_ , ricordo)  
Da quel giorno, il ricordo del passato e del futuro che avrebbe potuto essere la tormentava, ogni giorno, ogni notte.

04\. ( _box_ , scatola)  
Se l’avesse osservato di più, infatti, se l’avesse sorpreso prima a mugolare quella dannata canzoncina, sicuramente avrebbe intuito i suoi piani e impedito che raccogliesse tutta la sua roba in una scatola, silenzioso, pronto a raggiungere il luogo dove la sua mente volava da sempre.

05\. ( _run_ , scappare)  
E invece non c’era riuscita ― e lui li aveva traditi senza pietà, scappando insieme alle sue capacità inestimabili.

06\. ( _hurricane_ , uragano)  
Quel giorno, un uragano aveva travolto la loro casa, piovendo insicurezza e sfiducia come se lui fosse l’unica sorgente di stabilità.

07\. ( _wings_ , ali)  
In cambio loro gli avevano dato la caccia, al traditore e a quel suo fratello, ripagando crudeltà per crudeltà, desiderando spezzargli le ali.

08\. ( _cold_ , freddo)  
C’erano riusciti, ovviamente; ma l’anniversario della giustizia macchiava il suo mondo onirico ogni anno, di rosso, dappertutto, impietoso con le sue mani e con gli occhi che le avevano guardate compiere il crimine asciutti.

09\. ( _red_ , rosso)  
E ora, poteva davvero biasimarsi se vedere quel colore addosso ad Allen Walker le ispirava sentimenti contrastanti, visto che ciascun gocciolio era il tonfo del Quattordicesimo sul ciottolato?

10\. ( _drink_ , bere)  
A tratti credeva di uscire di testa, perché voleva evitare e bersi la sua attenzione al contempo.

11\. ( _midnight_ , mezzanotte)  
«Se venissi a mezzanotte da te, mi apriresti?»

12\. ( _temptation_ , tentazione)  
La tentazione di andare comunque ― per strangolarlo o rapirlo, non sapeva ― era forte, giacché la rifiutava col caparbio imbarazzo di una volta.

13\. ( _view_ , vista)  
Ma la vista del suo rossore per ora bastava alla cautela.

14\. ( _music_ , musica)  
Infatti poi tornava la musica, quella nenia sacrilega vibrante di desiderio, a ricordarle quanto fosse anomala e pericolosa la sua esistenza.

15\. ( _silk_ , seta)  
«Eppure, senti come scorre nelle orecchie… come se fosse liquida, o seta; anche stare con lui era così» mormorò Tyki una sera, quando poterono udirla di nuovo.

16\. ( _cover_ , copertura)  
Spaventata, Rhode si arrabbiò, dandogli del pazzo visionario quando la pazza in realtà era lei, che quella canzone la amava.

17\. ( _promise_ , promessa)  
«Prometti che non lo farai più, Allen; lo so che non hai capito, ma tu mantieni sempre le promesse, no?»

18\. ( _dream_ , sogno)  
«Sei soltanto un sogno, Rhode, per quale motivo dovrei darti ascolto?»

19\. ( _candle_ , candela)  
Oh, se gliel’aveva mostrata, la ragione ― sentiva ancora la punta della sua candela sotto la pelle.

20\. ( _talent_ , talento)  
Rhode aveva un vero e proprio talento per il dolore, in tutte le sue forme.

21\. ( _silence_ , silenzio)  
Però le rispondeva col silenzio, se poteva: cosa avevano da dirsi, infatti?

22\. ( _journey_ , viaggio)  
Il viaggio era lungo, tanto alle sue spalle quanto davanti ai suoi piedi, ma lui del primo, in fondo, non sapeva nulla.

23\. ( _fire_ , fuoco)  
E rimase stupito del fuoco che le avvampò negli occhi quando glielo fece sapere, perché credeva di placarla.

24\. ( _strenght_ , forza)  
Se solo il ragazzo avesse saputo quanta forza le era occorsa per non scoppiare a piangere, in quell’istante, forse avrebbe cambiato idea su di lei.

25\. ( _mask_ , maschera)  
Prima aveva creduto che “Allen Walker” fosse una maschera del tutto insignificante, fortuita (e come avesse potuto trasmettere i suoi poteri a qualcuno, _lui_ , in punto di morte, restava un mistero), una maschera che presto sarebbe caduta per mostrarle di nuovo il _suo_ vero volto, e invece ora scopriva che c’era qualcosa di più, un piccolo particolare che lo rendeva diverso, più forte e più fortunato e persino più caro di prima.

26\. ( _ice_ , ghiaccio)  
«Cammini su ghiaccio sottile se ti fidi di me per questo, Rhode.»

27\. ( _fall_ , cadere)  
«Se hai ragione, allora cadrò… ma non cadrò mai sola.»

28\. ( _forgotten_ , dimenticato)  
Era un percorso quasi dimenticato quello che seguiva, e quanto era facile scordarsi del pericolo guardandolo negli occhi.

29\. ( _dance_ , ballo)  
«Cos’è che vai cercando in realtà: la vendetta, un passatempo, un ultimo ballo?»

30\. ( _body_ , corpo)  
Sì, un ultimo ballo ― ridicolo a chiedersi, ma senza prezzo contro il suo magnifico corpo.

31\. ( _sacred_ , consacrato)  
Perciò avrebbe taciuto, inseguendolo e tesaurizzandolo come un segreto consacrato, che neanche il Conte doveva conoscere.

32\. ( _farewells_ , addii)  
«Rassegnati, ti prego… è inutile: i nostri addii ce li siamo detti molto tempo fa.»

33\. ( _world_ , mondo)  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto risponderle in quel modo (non avrebbe dovuto farne per così, di cose!), ma cominciava a sentirsi braccato, in un mondo troppo piccolo, proprio com’era stato per il Quattordicesimo quando lui e Mana avevano iniziato a scappare.

34\. ( _formal_ , formale)  
«A volte sei davvero troppo formale, Allen; perché tutte queste parole, arrabbiati, attaccami, sfogati su di me, visto che ti rompo tanto.»

35\. ( _fever_ , febbre)  
Sì, la voglia di farlo saliva come una malattia, a volte, una vera e propria febbre che incendiava le sue viscere con rabbia e desiderio.

36\. ( _laugh_ , ridere)  
Chi è che rideva, ora ― chi pensava in quei momenti, lui o l’altra sua metà, nascosta negli specchi?

37\. ( _lies_ , menzogne)  
«Hah, credi che la colpa sia sua, vero, poverino; invece sono tutte balle, bisogna essere in due per muoversi nel mondo, a quello stadio!»

38\. ( _forever_ , per sempre)  
Per dirla tutta non ci credeva neppure lei, ma sarebbe stato bello se Allen se ne fosse convinto, e per sempre.

39\. ( _overwhelmed_ , sopraffatto)  
L’eventualità, nella sua equazione, non corrispondeva al perdono per l’antico tradimento, però di una cosa era sicura: ne era già sopraffatta, e non importava se per rabbia, semplice soddisfazione o gioia.

40\. ( _whisper_ , sussurro)  
«E’ solo questione di tempo» le sussurrò un giorno, da sopra la spalla, polverizzando le sue speranze «e di chi saprà resistere più a lungo… voi o noi; tu od io.»

41\. ( _wait_ , aspettare)  
«Aspetta un momento, che vorresti dire, che pensi di poter vincere?»

42\. ( _talk_ , parlare)  
Inutile discutere: ognuno era fermamente arroccato sulle proprie posizioni e parlava solo per ribadirle, anche se qualcosa, da qualche parte, suonava sbagliato.

43\. ( _search_ , ricerca)  
Fu nel momento cruciale, colpita da un’illuminazione quasi miracolosa, che capì finalmente qual era l’oggetto della sua ricerca infinita.

44\. ( _hope_ , speranza)  
 _Ironico, non trovi? Ognuno di noi voleva salvare il mondo e, a modo suo, ognuno l’ha martoriato precludendosi qualsiasi speranza di felicità._

45\. ( _eclipse_ , eclissi)  
«Quindi non c’è altro modo…» mormorò, già sapendo che lui avrebbe scelto di nuovo se stesso per pagar pegno e che, proprio come la luna davanti al sole durante un’eclissi, lei avrebbe occupato la traiettoria mortale per bagnarsi, anche solo per un attimo, della sua luce.

46\. ( _gravity_ , gravità)  
«Rhode?!» gridò Allen, poco prima che la gravità li risucchiasse verso terra.

47\. ( _highway_ , sopraelevata)  
Precipitarono verso il legno marcio di una sopraelevata ferroviaria, in disuso da parecchio tempo, mentre voci confuse li chiamavano da ogni dove.

48\. ( _unknown_ , sconosciuto)  
La caduta fu attutita da un soccorritore invisibile e Rhode, nel sentirsi sollevata dal braccio dolorante del ragazzo, provò una felicità altrettanto sconosciuta.

49\. ( _lock_ , catenaccio)  
C’erano due anime che la guardavano da quegli occhi sinceri ― e non si sentì più indegna, perché il poco che restava della sua onestà era libero, offerto al mondo insieme ai resti fracassati del delitto, il padrone inflessibile che era stato catenaccio della sua coscienza.

50\. ( _breathe_ , respirare)  
«Perché piangi, stupido?» le sentì dire; capì soltanto vedendola sorridere nell’ultimo respiro: aveva pagato il suo debito… e, così facendo, guadagnato il diritto a essere ricordata.


	6. Poi, un bel giorno

**#16 – Poi, un bel giorno...**

  
La prima volta che accadde, il dolore si mescolò alla sofferenza di altre ferite senza lasciar traccia di sé, come un mulinello fra le acque di un fiume in piena. Se avesse riconosciuto quel malessere, forse non avrebbe trovato la forza morale per guarire.  
E ancora non sapeva decidere se fosse un bene o un male.  
Quando osservava gli amici e i luoghi cari, si convinceva di potercela fare. Poteva ancora lottare. Insieme a loro, la sua forza avrebbe avvicinato l'umanità alla salvezza, raschiando via un piccolo pezzo del potere nemico ogni giorno.  
Ma le notti in cui scompariva, seminando Link e i compagni per rifugiarsi in uno scantinato, in qualche soffitta, lontano dagli occhi del mondo, _capiva_.  
Agonizzante sul pavimento, mentre la testa sembrava volerglisi aprire, si rendeva conto d'essere un illuso. La sconfitta avanzava – strisciando, ma costante. E non si sarebbe trovato modo di fermarla né in cielo né in terra.  
Era per quello che il Quattordicesimo ghignava dal retroscena piombino degli specchi.  
Per quello gli parlava...  
Per quello parlava con _la sua voce_. Era accaduto una volta sola, ma Allen aveva già richiuso la bocca quando s'era accorto dell'orrore, della sconvolgente impotenza.  
L'avrebbe detto agli altri? A qualcuno?  
Non credeva.  
Non poteva, non mentre sorridevano e scherzavano addobbando la sala comune, i corridoi, le camere. A che sarebbe servito, del resto? Preferiva che ricordassero i suoi ultimi giorni come attimi di inconsapevole serenità, un po' stanchi, magari, e sciupati, ma sommersi di festoni e ciambelle allo zenzero.  
Poi, all'improvviso, un bel giorno tutti i portali dell'Arca bianca si sarebbero chiusi, lui sarebbe sparito e, con un po' di fortuna, nessuno avrebbe mai più sentito parlare di Conti e di Noah.  
Allen Walker avrebbe fatto buon uso dei suoi ultimi istanti di coscienza – quel delicato equilibrio di umanità e onnipotenza che Rhode, per noia, gli aveva descritto. Sarebbe riuscito a percorrere quel filo in delicato equilibrio sino alla risoluzione migliore, lo giurava.  
Poteva essere vigliacco di fronte agli addii... ma non temeva di pagare un prezzo così alto, per _loro_.


End file.
